1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a wide angle lens and a photographing apparatus, including the wide angle lens. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a wide angle lens having excellent short distance performance, high optical performance, and a lightweight focus group, and a photographing apparatus including the wide angle lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid image capturing device of the related art, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), may become small and realize a high pixel resolution. Further, according to user demand, a lens system included in an image forming device of the related art, such as a digital camera, a video camera, and a surveillance camera needs to have improved optical performance and become small.
The user demand is increasing for a wide viewing angle, a small size, and a high performance, short distance photographing. This user demand has been increasing for a lens system included in a video presenter and a microscope.